Rooftop Fairytale
by jtsbbsps-dk
Summary: Who knew that all it took was a Seattle skyline and a pool?  No warnings to speak of.  Suits, Harvey/Mike, Slash.


Title: Rooftop Fairytale  
>Author: jtsbbsps_dk<br>Fandom: Suits  
>Pairing: HarveyMike  
>Rating: PG13 for kissing?<br>Summary: Who knew that all it took was a Seattle skyline and a pool? (No warnings to speak of.  
>Word Count: 1.9k~<br>Author's Notes: Google Talk fic written for maja_li sometime after midnight. Posted here because why not.

Mike couldn't quite believe it. He'd known this client was _big deal_, like most of the rest of Harvey's client but _this_.

It had all started that very same morning when Mike had come in, on time for once, and went directly to Harvey's office as was his wont to do, just in case something dire had popped up during the night (it had happened before). And then he'd seen Harvey. On the phone. With a smile on his face.

He hadn't really registered much else before hearing Donna's pointed cough. Then Harvey had hung up, looked up, spotted him. He was waved in immediately.

"Mike, how well read up are you on Seattle Starline Corporation?"

Mike frowned and quickly shuffled through his mental catalogue. "Company started out as a tourist cruise thing, but quickly and successfully expanded to co-owning other tourist facilities like charter airlines and... don't they sponsor and own a part of the new Wizarding World of Harry Potter?"

Harvey gave him a _look_.

"What? It's not like you don't watch Star Trek."

Harvey gracefully chose to ignore that. "The current Head of Financials of SSC has been a friend of mine for a long time, he lived here in New York before work forced him to transfer to headquarters in Seattle and he was just on the phone with me. Apparently the C.O. is stepping down in a year and has chosen him as his successor. Thing is, the old geezer is not exactly known for his forthrightness and Tim wants me to look through his promotional contract to be sure he's not getting screwed over and he'll only trust me to do it." There was a slight pause. "And because he pays so very well, Jessica doesn't mind sending me over there."

Mike was avidly listening to his words, but that didn't mean at least 60% of his brain power wasn't also focused on Harvey's roguish smile.

"Soooo... you're going to Seattle? ... oh god, you're leaving me in Louis' hands. Please tell me you're not." Mike gulped.

"Of course not!" Harvey stood up and buttoned his suit. "Who else is going to read the 2364 page long company recruitment policy?" Harvey strode past him. "Donna, book two flights to Seattle for later today." He turned to look at his gaping associate. "Mike. What are you still doing here? Go pack. I want you pack at the office at 2pm. Also; you better pack for a few days, this could take a while."

Needless to say, Mike rushed home.

It ended up taking quite a bit more than 'a few days', because the head of HR had apparently quite a bit of resentment towards Tim, their client, and had bribed the contract writers to add a few clauses and 'forget' a few things. But by Friday lunchtime everything was settled and Mike knew more about Seattle Starline Corp. than was strictly healthy.

From the very beginning Tim had set him and Harvey up in one of Starline's exclusive five star hotels. They each had quite a lush bedroom and the suite between those had during the week been transformed to something along the lines of a paper version of a bomb crater.

Tim was a great guy and hadn't treated Mike like an invisible mouse and it was obvious that he and Harvey were close. Mike didn't know whether it was the distance from New York, the company, or both, but Harvey had seemed more relaxed this week than Mike had seen him in a long time. Even when they'd been most at their wit's end.

Tim had treated them to an early dinner and champagne had been popped. "Stay the weekend – you've earned it, both of you. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow or something, yeah? For now I need to go home and celebrate with the missus in person." He sent them a cocky wink and was out the door and driving away in his shiny silver Camaro before Mike even had the opportunity to reply.

The rest of the meal had been quiet, but pleasant. Both of them had talked and read and _thought_ so much the past few days that just _not_ using your brain for anything was a welcome reprieve.

It wasn't until Mike was well back in his hotel room that he realized he could now do whatever he wanted, free of charge, in a five star hotel. Then he remembered the pool. He was out the door before Harvey had even finished updating Jessica over the phone.

Just as Mike had figured, swim trunks were rentable and the pool was just the right temperature. He very nearly moaned as he dipped into the water. God he needed to unwind. And he had the whole place to himself, improbably enough. Well, it wasn't like February was Seattle's biggest tourist month. Even though, because this wasn't just any pool. Mike swam to the edge of it and looked out. He could hardly believe the view.

In front of him lay Seattle skyline with a glistening sunset in the background. Whichever architect had decided to put a pool on the roof of a skyscraper hotel with only reinforced glass walls surrounding it was obviously a genius.

Mike honestly didn't know how long he'd been swimming and drifting around, but it was long enough for the sky to darken. A deep red line caressing the horizon was the only trace left of the sunset. He'd finally been able to properly unplug his mind and _relax_. Mike couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd let himself. There was always work to read up on during the weekend or visiting grandma or surviving whatever latest legal stunt Harvey had him perform. Not now, though. And better yet, he'd _earned_ it. He'd scoured that contract for every single mis-phrasing and typo and punctuation error and it all ended up as bullets in Harvey's gun has he mercilessly slayed their opponents.

All of which means that Mike wasn't particularly pleased when he heard the _splash_ of another body entering the pool. As he turned, reluctantly, away from the view to swim towards the stairs he was instantly captured by another kind of view, though.

Now, if Mike wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was, that was Harvey. Harvey out of his suit. Harvey in _swim trunks_. Harvey with wet hair and water caressing the muscles of his back as he swam.

Mike momentarily forgot to tread water and the glorious vision was blocked when his head fell under water.

Mike quickly recovered and spluttered water out of his nose and mouth, wiping his eyes as dry as his current environment allowed. This notified Harvey of his presence and as he was on the way back from the other edge, he ended up swimming over to Mike. By then, Mike had his breath and bearings back – somewhat.

"You okay there?"

Harvey and his fucking eyebrows. Mike leaned on the edge of the pool by the windows.

"Yeah, you know, just enjoying the view."

"It is indeed _breathtaking_."

Mike glared. Then he stared because _holy fuck_ a bare chested wet _smiling_ **wet** Harvey Specter was way too close to him (meaning, obviously, not nearly close enough). Then he tore his eyes away because otherwise things would get weird(er).

Harvey leaned on the edge next to Mike and looked out. Stars had started to dot the evening sky.

"Donna booked our tickets back for Sunday morning."

Mike pouted. "Couldn't we have stayed a bit longer?"

Harvey sighed, almost as if he was of the same opinion. "If we left even just in the afternoon we'd be back in New York way too late because of the time zones, and _we_ have work on monday."

Mike groaned. "Don't remind me". He rested his forehead on his arms lying on the pool edge. "Can't we stay in fairytale land just a bit longer?" Harvey chuckled. Then cleared his throat.

"Listen, rookie. You did good. I even think a few of the issues you found hadn't even been put there on purpose. And don't even get my started on when Jessica called in the middle of that meeting and I had to take it. I thought for sure the negotiations would be a crumble of ruins when I returned. But you just picked up exactly where I left off and led them neatly by the hand right into the trap I'd set up. And I hadn't even let you in on that."

Mike's eyes were fixed on Harvey to his right, him mirroring Mike's stance, but looking out at the sky. He must be dreaming. Had he fallen asleep in the pool and were having some sort of chlorine-induced fever dream?

Harvey's eyes crinkled in mirth when he remembered something. "Oh, their faces when they realized they'd been led right into a trap by an associate 30 years younger than them."

Mike could feel his face burning. It _had_ been a pretty great moment. A moment he'd treasure for a long time (but mostly because of the look on _Harvey's_ face when he'd returned to the conference room and had realized what was going on. The split second of stunned pride had nearly burst his heart to pieces before Harvey had put on his suave-bastard-lawyer face again and smoothly sailed that particular ship to port). But even that moment had nothing on _right freaking now_ and Mike was speechless. Harvey finally turned his gaze away from the view when he didn't get a reply and looked straight at Mike.

"How you manage to continuously impress me and get on my last nerve, I honestly have no idea."

Mike opened and closed his mouth a bit. When had they got this close? "I- I try," he almost squeaked. Harvey's grin broadened. Now, if Mike had a poetic heart, he'd say that that grin was brighter and more beautiful than the sunset he'd just beheld. But he wasn't. Even if that was the truth.

"You're not so bad yourself" Mike immediately snapped his mouth shut. His voice had never been that embarrassing before. He tore his eyes away from Harvey's lips and turned his head in the process. But out of nowhere was Harvey's hand, touching his chin with just one finger and with the gentlest of pressures he turned his face back towards Harvey's.

"Hey, I mean it."

Mike's brain had officially suffered a melt down and all there was left was the emergency 'frantic panic' reaction: deflecting with humor, and in case that doesn't work, flee. "Heh," he croaked (it's the chlorine's fault, totally the chlorine, not at all anything else), "you totes care." And why were Harvey's eyes so _impossibly fond_? And why were his fingers still on his chin and it felt like being _branded_ and the "flee or die" sign was blinking fiercer and fiercer.

"Yes. I do."

And then Harvey's lips were on his and holy fuck, forget about melt downs, this is _atomic bombs_. And his head was cradled by strong hands and lips were sliding over his and oh my god, why did his pathetic whimper have to echo so loudly in here and Mike wrapped his hands and Harvey's shoulders and there was all that wet smooth skin and this was _definitely_ fairy tale land.

The End. I think. Because I'm cuel.


End file.
